


A Christmas to Remember

by LovelyLiliana



Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, No miraculous AU, best friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: When Marinette finds out Adrien's father is flying to Milan the night before Christmas Eve, she invites him to join her and her family.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Series: Miraculous Acts of Kindness [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	A Christmas to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/gifts).



> This is for Leisey, one of 5 who won a surprise drabble as a thank you for helping me reach 200 followers on Tumblr. She requested Adrien and Marinette; I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Flower: Evening Primrose  
> Prompt: Sweet Memories

When a knock came at his door the night before Christmas Eve, Adrien wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. It was never this.

"Adrien," came Nathalie's monotone voice as she briefly glanced up at him from her tablet. "Your father has asked me to notify you of a recent schedule change. He will be on a flight to Milan within the next two hours, and won't be back until a few days after New Year's. He expects you to keep to your schedule. As I will be going with him, your bodyguard will be in charge of you until our return. Have a good night, Adrien." And with a brisk turn of her heel, she left.

He mumbled some form of a reply, before sighing and closing his door once more.

"It's okay, Plagg." He called quietly, as he moved toward the center of the room once more. "She's gone." His green-eyed black cat slowly moved out of his hiding place, content on taking his time to make his way over to Adrien. 

When he finally approached him, he rubbed his cheek against Adrien's leg. Adrien sighed, taking Plagg into his arms and bringing them over to his bed. "It's not fair, Plagg." He said, running his hand up and down the cat's back. "I know he's not really around much on the holidays, but to go to a different _country,_ today of all days?" He sighed once more. "Maybe he just really doesn't care."

Just then, a beautiful melody began to play through his room. A melody he'd recognize anywhere... The one he set Marinette's ringtone as so he'd know it was her. Tapping to accept the call, her cheery face suddenly filled the screen. "Hey." She said, smiling. When she noticed his sullen expression though, that smile immediately turned into a frown. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He knew exactly what her reaction would be if she found out his father was leaving on a plane to Milan in an hour, leaving him all alone on Christmas. 

"I'm sorry, your father is _WHAT!?!"_ She said angrily.

Oops, he'd said that out loud, then. "It's fine Mari, really. It's not like I ever saw him when he _was_ home on Christmas anyway."

That didn't seem to make things better.

"So then, what? He's leaving Nathalie to take care for what- two- three days? Come back after Christmas?"

Plagg jumped off his lap then, curling up on Adrien's pillow, and closing his eyes.

"Actually for the next to weeks, I think. And she's going with him. The Gorilla will be watching me. He and Nathalie already have my schedule planned out, and I'm pretty sure they gave a copy to the Gorilla to be sure I stayed on track."

She took a deep breath, as if to calm her anger, but he could see it didn't really work. He decided it would be best not to comment. 

But then she smiled. "I have a plan. See you tomorrow!" She waved, before hanging up the phone.

Well, this was going to be a lonely night.

-x-

Adrien groaned as he reluctantly got out of bed to open his door. When he opened it though, he found the Gorilla standing outside his door, Adrien's schedule in hand.

"Let me go get dressed." He mumbled, rubbing one eye, as if that would make himself wake up faster. "I'll be down in a minute." With that, he closed the door behind him. Half an hour later, he came down stairs, Plagg in tow, and sat himself down at the table for breakfast. The Gorilla grunted, holding up his schedule once more, and nodding towards the door.

Adrien sighed, knowing today was going to be a long day. Reluctantly he got up, bringing Plagg back to his room, before heading back downstairs, and following the Gorilla outside and to the limo.

The Gorilla closed his door for him, before he sat himself down in the driver's seat. Adrien stared out the window for the drive, admiring all the houses and shops decorated for the holiday. He didn't even realized they'd stopped at one place in particular, until the Gorilla was opening his door, and nodding towards... Marinette's family bakery.

Adrien smiled excitedly, trying not to get his hopes up but failing miserably, as he asked, "Really!?!"

The Gorilla nodded. Adrien quickly got out of the car, throwing his arms around the Gorilla, before running inside the bakery. Once Adrien was inside, the Gorilla got back in the limo, and drove away.

"Marinette?" Adrien called.

"In the kitchen!" Came her distant reply. He quickly made his way to the back to see the three sitting at a small table, happily eating breakfast. "What took you so long?" She asked, before taking another bite of her croissant. 

_Well, that explains why the Gorilla was in a rush,_ he thought to himself. "Uh... Traffic." He said, sitting himself down at the empty seat at the table. "You were expecting me?"

"Well, yeah." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're spending Christmas with us." She looked at him. "Well, if you want to, that is."

"What? Of _course_ I do- I just- They're going to notice if the photoshoots are missed, and-"

"I took care of that." Marinette said, with a wave of her hand.

"You- You did? How?"

"All those people were all too eager to have your photoshoots cancelled and rescheduled for the twenty-sixth and twenty-seventh, instead of today and tomorrow."

Adrien got up then, to wrap his arms around his friend. "Thanks Mari, you have know idea how much this means to me." Just then, he noticed the lack of decoration around the bakery. Usually this place was _covered_ in red and green, and lights. They didn't even have their tree up! "Uh... Where are all your Christmas decorations?"

"Oh! We decided to put those up today, so you can help us. I thought it would be great to have an extra hand. If you want to, that is?"

"Of _course_ I do!" He said, excitedly.

"Well then," She said, getting up, "we have a lot of work to do."

-x-

Adrien couldn't remember feeling this much joy. Getting to help the Dupain-Cheng's decorate their home was one of the most fun things he'd gotten to do in a while.

His favorite part though, was definitely getting to decorate the tree. It was his favorite thing to do with his Mom for the holidays, putting up the lights, and ornaments, and tinsel. It was a magical time. 

He especially loved their little tradition of everyone opening one gift the night of Christmas Eve, while the rest would wait until Christmas. 

And then he remembered, "But I didn't bring my gifts for you all with me!"

"It's okay, Adrien." Marinette smiled, then. "Besides, the Gorilla dropped them off yesterday. They're upstairs."

Marinette decided to open one of the gifts he'd bought her. It was a gold necklace, with a ladybug pendant made of gems. Tom and Sabine each opened a gift from the other. Sabine was given a flower for her hair, while she gave him a new apron. Adrien opened one from Sabine. It was an empty scrapbook.

"So you can save all the happy times in your life, and remember them through the bad ones."

"Thank you, Sabine." He said, tears gathering in his eyes. He looked at all of them.

"Thank you all for this wonderful day, and the wonderful tomorrow that is sure to come. This will certainly be a Christmas I'll always remember."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought! <3


End file.
